Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-1$ and $x$ and add $8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $8$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-1x + 8) = \color{orange}{-6(-x+8)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-x+8)}$ $-6(-x+8)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-x+8)+4$.